


Unraveling Destiny

by EchoApple



Series: The Unraveling Destiny Saga [1]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Angst and Humor, Body Change, Drunk Rainbow Dash, Framed, Future Character Death, Gen, Murder, Pinkamena, Possession, Shining Armor Is A Dick, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8200258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoApple/pseuds/EchoApple
Summary: Kenna Jackson thought she died one fateful night but to her surprise she woke up in equestria in the body of a flat maned Pinkie Pie! Now she has to learn to blend in in fear of being discovered for who and what she really is.But Twilight's watching her. It's only a matter of time before Kenna slips up.That or her new 'friend' Lime Lulamoon will drive Kenna to the point on insanity. Whichever comes first.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been updated

“You’ve got to be kidding me” 

I turned my head and was greeted by my only friend(If you can call her that), Annabelle Wolfe, great-granddaughter of the founder of Wolfe High. Her arms were crossed and was tapping her foot, clearly angry about something. Annabelle is a tall 16 year old Indian with long black hair and brown eyes, her hair usually covers her right eye. 

Closing my locker I fully faced her “What?” I asked. 

She jabbed her finger into my chest “You know what!” Annabelle growled, I squinted my eyes in thought. What did I do wrong this time? Did I forget something? Let's see... Did my homework, check. Cleaned my room, check, Did I take out the garbage? Yep I did that too… unfortunately. 

She threw her arms up in the air “ Jenny! Why is Jenny In the nurse's office with a broken arm!” Oh, THATS whats wrong.

“She's the one that started it not me,” I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. 

You're probably confused right now so let me start from the beginning. My name is Kenna Jackson and I'm a freshman in highschool. I’m a tall tomboyish girl with short brown hair and Hazel eyes. About a week ago school started and that's when I met Jenny Hanson, the queen bee of Wolfe High. 

I hated her instantly.

Not only does she walk around fucking every male student she can find but she also picks on the younger students, including my brothers who aren't even in highschool! I will NOT stand for that. 

As for the broken arm thing, she will now regret EVER saying something bad about ponies!

“Whatever, I'm not going to be held responsible for the mess this time.” And with that she walked away leaving me alone.

Yep, it's going to be one of those days. 

 

Finally the end of the day! 

Tossing my backpack on the ground I walked into into the house with a small smile. It isn't much to look at but it's home.

“Mom! Dad! I'm home!” I called out and sat down on the couch in front of the television. The news reporter was gabbering on about strange people appearing all over town. Not long after I heard shuffling in the kitchen. Nathan, one of my younger brothers, head pop out from around the corner with a sandwich hanging from his mouth. 

“Oh, hey Kenna,” He pulled the sandwich out of his mouth and walked into the room “ what are you doing here so early?” 

“Never mind that, what are you doing here? Where's Mom and Dad?” I asked. This is highly unusual, mom and dad are always here after school. Where are they? I got up and walked over to him. 

He shrugged “Don't know but I found this on the fridge” He handed me a piece of paper and then went into the kitchen without a second thought.

Sitting back on the couch I flipped it open and read the contents on the Note.

 

 

Dear Kenna, 

Me and your dad went to take Kobe to the eye doctor, he has pink eye again. Oh and we need to do a little bit of shopping. Be back soon.

 

Love, Mom  
PS. You'll be babysitting Nathan for a few hours. Try to get along, okay? [/i]

 

 

I set the paper on the table and sighed. Great just what I need, watching Nathan the next couple hours. Oh goody.

I turned my attention back to the TV. The reporter is now saying something about fires.

Is My Little Pony on?

 

 

“My Little Pony, My Little Pony

Aaaaaaaaaaaah

My Little Pony, I used to wonder what friendship could be, Until you all shared its magic with me!” I sing happily along.

For as long as I can remember I've always felt connected to the characters in the show, especially a certain pink party pony. 

But one night my connection to Pinkie… changed in a way.

The night before my favorite episode Party of One first aired I had a dream, but something about it was... strange. Even stranger than my usual dreams. 

Things were blurry at the beginning but later things had a sudden clarity and I could tell what I was dreaming about.

I didn't know at the time but it was was in the exact episode that was going to air the next day.

It was thee exact moment Pinkie became Pinkamena, It was almost like I was actually there, seeing what she saw, feeling what she felt…

When I woke up in the morning and sat down to watch said episode, you can understand how big of a shock it was for me to see exactly what I dreamed the night before playing on the my TV screen right in front of my eyes.

I would be lying if I didn't say that I had a nervous breakdown right then and there.

 

I was snapped out of my thoughts by someone tapping on my shoulder. Blinking, I was greeted by my worried-looking brother.

“Kenna. Something's not right,” he looked around “ I don't know what but something's wrong.”

Now that he mentioned it something does feel off. I sniffed the air and gasped at the smell of smoke. Scrambling to my feet I looked around nervously, I ran to the window. I opened it but quickly leaned back in. 

Its too hot and the smell was worse outside but I forced myself to stick my head back out though. The sky looked gray-blue with smoke like clouds but other the that nothing's out of place but… It's quiet.

Too quiet.

 

I pulled back in and shut the window “Nathan stay close, let’s check the kitchen” I gulped, Nathan grab the back of my shirt and we slowly made our way towards the kitchen. 

Peeking my head around the corner, I scanned my surroundings. 

Click Click

I froze and slowly turned around. Right outside our back door was a black silhouette of a person -possibly male- standing there. The doorknob was turning… my eyes widened.

He's trying to get in!

“Sis?” My brother's voice shook, clearly frightened.

“N-Nathan go into the bedroom and don't come out” I commanded with as much bravery as I could conjure up.

“But--”

“NOW!”

Nathan did as he was told and ran. Turning my attention back to the situation on hand I grabbed everything I could and scooted it up against the door and then ran into the bedroom with Nathan. 

Running down the hall I looked out the windows. What I saw outside nearly made scream. Fire was sweping through the city and the clouds where actually smoke from the flames. In the distince I could hear the sound of sirens and gunfire. My eyes where pretty much sawsers at this point.

In ran into the bedroom.

I pushed Nathan into a corner and stood in front of the crying form of my little brother.

“Don't worry Nathan, I will protect you” I whispered, even if I feel like crying too…

CRASH

Shit! I squeezed my eyes shut trying to Will him to go away.

“K-K-Kenna” My I snapped open and turn towards the doorway. Right at the entrance ‘he’ stood. I couldn't make out any features other then the fact it looks like…. it... it looks like it's made from shadows.

Think Kenna think, what would Rainbow Dash do? Wait, that's it!

“See the window over there? I'll distract him so you can get away!“ I looked towards my horrified brother “Don't just stand there run!”

“Leave,” I screamed at the top of my lungs at the figure well watching Nathan jump out the window from the corner of my eyes “If you don't leave right now I will--”

BANG

 

Pain, White hot pain. There is a gun and… blood coming from my chest. Pain, oh God the pain.

I'm on the floor staring up at my assaulter..... Is this my end, am I going to die?

"Kenna!" I turned my head and looked behind the shadow person. Mom, dad... I reached out to them and whispered help me.

Suddenly, the shadow turned on my parents and pulled out a match, he lit it and advanced on them.

"NO! OH GOD, PLEASE! STOP! MOM, DAD RUN!" I screamed despertly. My vision started fading, my mind numbing. 

I feel so cold...

Fire dancing off bodys....

 

 

Eyes, glowing red eyes…..

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Wake up”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Darkness, the first thing I noticed was darkness, that and the fact I’m laying on a bed. Sniffing the air I noticed that the air smells very clean, like a hospital.

Wait a minute if I'm in the hospital does that mean I'm alive? 

I nearly facepalm myself right there.

Duh, if I'm in the hospital that means I clearly am unless heaven has hospitals which I highly doubt.

Opening my eyes I looked around with blurry vision. It's hard to see where I'm at but I appear to be in an orange room with colorful strings all around. Getting the feeling that this is not a hospital I blinked a few times trying to clear my vision.

Once my vision was all cleared up I looked around again, this room looks strangely familiar. I racked my brain for a few minutes trying to figure out why it looks so familiar, then the answer hit me like a freight train causing me sit up.

This room looks exactly like Pinkie Pie's room!

“W-What the...?” I shuttered “Is this some type of prank?”

“N-Nathan, where are you? This isn't funny!” I looked around frantically trying to find my brother but I didn't find him. Just breathe Kenna, breathe. You don't want to have an anxiety attack.

I Brought my hand up to wipe the sweat running down my face but instead of feeling smooth fleshy skin there was soft fur and... wait, where's my fingers?! Jerking my hand away from my face I brought it to a level. 

My hand was replaced by a pink hoof.

I screamed and got wrapped up in a bunch of blankets then fell off the bed I was laying on. I squirmed trying to get myself unwind from the blanket. I eventually popped my head out of them in front of a mirror.

A wide eyed flat maned Pinkie pie stared back at me.

My eyes rolled to the back of my head and then I blacked out. 

 

Oh man, my head… It feels like it's been ran over three times over. 

I sat up and looked into the mirror in front of me, there’s a Pinkie in the mirror. Rubbing my eyes I checked again. Yup, still Pinkie. 

I brought a han--hoof to my racing heart and took a deep breath. After a few minutes I managed to calm down enough to think rationally.

First of all I'm a pony but not just any pony, i’m Pinkie Pie. Second of all I (she?) have gone Pinkamena. 

Ok, there's a few logical reasons for why I'm Pinkie. Either I’ve finally gone off the deep end, I was drugged, or I am really in Equestria trapped in her body. 

Might as well do a few tests, but first I need a notepad.

I looked up at my new pink mane.

Well I might as well try, right? I started digging around in there until I surprisingly found an object, and let me tell ya, I was quite shocked to find that I could actually grab it. 

I pulled a pencil out of my mane.

I simply stared at it, who wouldn't blame me though? I just pulled a freakin’ pencil out of my hair!

Shaking my head to clear my thoughts I set it down on the ground in front of me and started digging in my mane again. At least I actually pulled out notepad this time.

I looked over at the pencil wondering how I'm going to do this. I tried to grab it with my free hoof but only to have it fall right out of my grasp. 

I sighed, well looks like I'll have to do this the pony way. 

Reaching down I gripped the pencil between my teeth then turned my attention back to the notepad.

What's it called if you wright with your mouth? Maybe it's called mouth writing. A chuckle escaped passed my lips. 

I began sloppily writing all the things I've noticed on the paper before finally coming to the decision that I'm really in Equestria. I spat out the pencil and used my hooves to start taping it.

“But how,” I mumbled, well scratching my head with the tip of the pencil, “and why?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would reread the first chapter if I were you, it was updated. If you don't you will be very lost.

Clip clop clip clop

I was nocked out of my thoughts by the sound of someone coming up the stairs. Quickly untangling myself, I jumped into Pinkie's bed and covered myself with the blankets.

The door opened, all was quite for a moment before the intruder slowly maded its way over to the bed.

“Pinkie?” That's Twilight's voice. I silently gulped.

“Huh, I could have sworn I heard movement up here.” Twilight sighed “I must be hearing things.”

Thunk, something was set on the bedside table.

“Why do I even bother, Pinkie's been comatose for little over a month now.” Huh? Comatose, like in a coma? Why would Pinkie be in a coma?

With a soft goodbye, Twilight left.

After I was sure that she was gone, I sat up. Rubbing my head, I could feel an upcoming headache.

I looked over at the bedside table and to my surprise a hayburger and a glass of water was sitting there. I finally realized how hungry I was when my stomach growled. Looking down at my body, I let out a nervous chuckle. I look like a furry pink toothpick.

I reached over and grabbed the glass of water(How do I even do that?) and took a sip. Next thing I know I’m staring down at an empty cup.

Wow, I must have been thirsty-er then I thought.

Setting down the glass, I dug into the hayburger. It’s not meat but it will do for now.

\------

That night Twilight made her way up the stairs to check on Pinkie. She slowly made her way down the hall until she stopped at Pinkie's door.

Taking a deep breath she opened the door.

On her bed, her pink friend's chest rise and falled, she was on her side facing the wall. But that wasn't what drew Twilight’s attention.

The cup was empty and the hayburger was gone.

“I knew it,” She smirked.


	3. Chapter 3

Sunlight danced across my eyelids, I groaned, turned away, and pulled the blanket over my head. I groggy opened my eyes and stared ahead, listening to the sound of birds chirping in the distance.

“School, I need to get ready for… school...” I mumbled and tumbled out of bed. 

What a minute, didn't I turn into Pinkie Pie? I looked down at myself, my eyes widened slightly. So it wasn't a dream. 

I pushed myself up into a sitting position. Quietly looking around until my eyes came to rest on the mirror. My reflection, now equine and pink, looked back at me.

I broke someone's arm, went home and watched MLP, got shot in the chest by a red eyed maniac, and woke up in another world as another species. Not only that I somehow ended up in the body of my favorite character. How is that even possible?!

I took a deep breath and let it out. Calm down Kenna, just calm down. Everything’s going to be okay.

Once I calmed down I sighed, what do I do? How do I get home?

Wait a minute, Twilight! I grinned, and scrambled to me feet. Twilight is really smart and has magic, she can help me! Then I can go home and Pinkie can have her body back!

I looked down at my hooves. First order of business, learn to walk. The good thing is I read something about the way horses walk before.

I went over it in my head.

The horse starts by lifting its left front leg (the other three feet are touching the ground). It then lifts its right hind leg (while being supported by the diagonal pair front right and left hind). Next, the left front foot touches the ground (the horse is now supported by all but the right hind leg); then the horse lifts its right front leg (it is now supported laterally on both left legs), and shortly afterwards it sets down the right rear leg (only the front right leg is now lifted). Then it lifts its left rear leg (diagonal support), puts down the front right (lateral support), lifts the left front, puts down the rear left, and the pattern repeats.

Next thing I know i'm at the door blinking stupidly. Huh, it's actually easier then it sounds on the wiki.

I shook my head, clearing my thoughts and opened the door. Suddenly I felt something grab my tail, I squeaked and turned around to face my attacker. No one’s there, I gulped. 

I made my way down the hallway and went downstairs to the bakery. I looked around, no one is around. I made my way to the window and looked at the sign. Hm, it seems that sugercube corner is closed.

I opened the door and walked down the road. Ponies walked around doing there everyday business, some looked over at me and waved. I awkwardly waved back. Man, it feels weird to be getting all this attention.

“Hi, Pinkie Pie.” Derpy Hooves troted over to me and grinned. One eye was looking at me well the other was gazing at… is that a muffin bird on her head? I stared at the bird trying not to laugh

“Hey, Derpy,” I smiled “How are ya?”

“I’m doing good! Hey Pinkie have you heard, there a new muffin bakery in town. I’m going to see if they have my favorite, Lemon Berry Surprise!”

“That's great,” I started walking away “Well, I got to go. Have fun Derpy.”

“Wait Pinkie!” I looked back at her.

“Yes?”

“Why is your mane straight?” My eyes widened, straight? I grabbed a lock of pink hair and looked. Holy shit, I totally forget! Party of one flashed in my mind. I started sweating, I can't let anyone see this!

Almost by instinct, I dived in a potted plant and next thing I know my eyes are peeking out of a pot with a cactus on my head.

What the hell? Reaching out and patting the plant on my head, I looked around at my surroundings, the market. I’m in a whole new place than I was before! This doesn't make any sense!

I facepalmed. I’m Pinkie Pie, of course it doesn't make any sense.

“Here you go kid, have a nice day.” I looked beside me to find a cotton candy stand, a stallion gave cotton candy to a filly with what looks like a mane made of cotton candy. 

Mane, cotton candy, mane and cotton candy. That's it! I felt a grin spread across my face. When the stallion wasn't looking I grabbed two bags of cotton candy and went back into the pot.

When I opened my eyes I found myself in a white void. I squinted at the pencil and notepad from yesterday as it floated by.

I gasped, is this where Pinkie disappears and reappears from?

I felt something pull on my tail and brought it to eye level. There's an alligator on my tail. The purple-eyes of Pinkie's pet stared into mine.

“Hey Gummy, are you the one who grabbed my tail earlier?” He blinked.

“Thought so.” I mumbled “And why do I feel like I forget something?”

….the cotton candy! I forget the cotton candy! I swam over to the bags of sugary sweets and opened one. It's ironically the same color as my hair.

I took a handful and started scrubbing it into my mane and tail until I felt it puff up. I noticed a hand mirror come towards me and looked at my reflection. Good, I look like normal Pinkie now, even if my hair feels as sticky as Nathan's underpants.

“Now to find a way out of here.” I glanced at the other bag of cotton candy.

“I’ll save you for later,” I smirked.

\------

Eventually I found my way out of the void and popped out of a bush right outside Twilight's treehouse. I crawled out of it and shook the leaves that clung to my fur off.

I stood there admiring the Golden Oaks Library. It’s much bigger than it appears on TV. Oh my God just imagine all the beautiful books in there! Thousands of unread books just waiting to be read! I squealed with glee and trotted up to the door and knocked.

Silence.

Thats strange, I thought that her would be here. Maybe she didn't hear me? I raised my hoof to knock again but it suddenly creaked open. I peered inside, the lights are all off. I pushed to door open completely.

“SUPRISE!”

I sat there gawking at the sight before me. All around me was multicolored balloons and pink ribbons. And in the center of it all stood Twilight, Spike, Rainbow, and Fluttershy, wearing party hats and warm smiles.

Oh man, what do I do? What do I do?

“Helloooo, you in there pinks?” I was dimly aware of a hoof waving in my face “Hey guys, I think we broke her.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Rainbow. You can’t ‘break‘ somepony simply like that.” Twilight commented.

“Um, girls?”

“What would you know, egghead?” The rainbow maned pegasus shot back. She landed in front of the unicorn and got up In her face.

“Girls?”

“Ok then. Let's start from the beginning, with a laymane's explanation of psychology.” Twilight cleared her throat.

“A pony’s mind is composed of subconscious structures of beleifs. This could be termed as it's operating system, as a pony's structures do dictate a way a pony thinks. Some of these beliefs include "There is a god", "Justice prevails in the end", and "Miracles cannot happen."

More beliefs will arise out of a pony's choices in life, which are in turn influenced by previous beliefs. Things like, "I am a terrible mother" or "I will always have my husband" or "That was a worthwhile choice.".

Challenging and replacing these beliefs is the natural state of mental growth of the pony race. But this replacement of ideas is a gradual thing, and if too many structures are being tested too quickly, then a pony suffers breakdown.

Some beliefs and idea structures are more important than others, and these form the "skeleton" of a pony’s idea and belief "body". Damage to these ideas may never be repaired, and if healed, that structure will never work as it once did.

Finally, our physical state also influences our mental structures. When one becomes too stressed or exhausted, one may find that their mental structures are lacking, and may grasp at new ideas to justify or keep them going. Ideas such as "I hate Etheopines", "I am a worthless sack of figs", or "I won't take this anymore; I don't deserve it."

In conclusion, to subtly break somepony's sanity, you must systematically attack what they hold dear, exhaust them mentally and physically, and destroy that which they think to be true.”

Rainbow sat there in stunned silence, eyes glazed over. Fluttershy guided Rainbow to a chair and started fanning her off. Meanwhile, I walked up to Twilight and tapped her shoulder, getting her attention.

“I think you broke her,” I giggled.


	4. Chapter 4

Applejack and Rarity managed to make it to ‘my' party. Twilight told me that they were bringing the ‘presents’ and that they were late because they were trying to calm down someone missing his wedding ring.

Eventually, everyone and I mean EVERYONE in ponyville showed up. DJ Pon-3 got ahold of the music. And somehow this normal party became a block party. I’ve never been to a party, much less a BLOCK party! This is too much. 

I sat on the stairs of the Golden Oaks Library, watching things escalate before me with a twitchy eye and a trembling lip. Twilight gazed at me from across the room, was she planning on staring at my the entire night?

\-----

Twilight sat there watching Pinkie try not squirm, which was weird because Pinkie love’s parties. There's this nagging feeling in her gut that something was off but she just can't put her hoof on it. It’s probably nothing, but she can’t seem to shake this feeling that Pinkie has something to do with it.

'I’m going to find out what is wrong, even if I have to sit here all night!' Twilight vowed.

\------

Speaking of Twilight, how am I gonna tell her that I’m not Pinkie Pie and I need to get home? Wait a moment, what if she see’s me as a threat?! I shuttered, how far will Twilight go to get her friend back? What if she trys to k-kill me?! I shook my head, no she wouldn't do that.

Would she?

I let out a shaky breath and took a long sip of punch.

“Hey guys, I think somepony spiked the punch!” My eyes widened in horror and I spat it out. Staring at my cub, I gulped nervously. 

I need to get out of here, this is a breeding ground for rape attempts!

I observed my surroundings until I saw a hallway on the far right and bolted for it. As I ran down the hall I opened and shut doors searching some something, anything, that can help me. Finally I opened a door that could help me. A bathroom.

“What the hell?!” Unfortunately someone was already in there. I felt my face heat up and quickly shielded my eyes.

“Oh God, I’m so sorry!” I apologized and started backing up.

“If you're so damn sorry then SHUT THE FUCKING DOOR!” I sqeaked and did as told. I sat down and nervously waited outside until the pony came out.

The pony was a tall unicorn mare a little older then me with a green, yellow, and white mane. Her eyes were amber and her coat was light brown. And finally, her cutie mark was of a lime with some stars.

“Next time don’t be such an idiot.” She hissed. I could feel anger boiling up inside me and I scrambled to my hooves, glaring in her eyes.

“Who you callin’ a idiot?” I growled. 

“You.”

“I ain't no idiot, in fact I’m far from one. Next time, lock the damn door,” I snapped.

“Maybe we won't,” She smirked “What are you going to do about it?”

I rubbed my temples and walked into the bathroom. “Just get lost” I mumbled and shut the door. And unlike her, I locked it.

“The All Powerful Lime listens to nopony!” My eye twitched. Dear God, please tell me she's not related to who I think she's related to.

Lime started banging on the door “Open the door this minute, Lime commands you!” Oh Lord, give me strength.

Eventually things became so quiet I relaxed and leaned against the sink. I looked over, there's a toilet and against the wall is a bath. I let a small smile brushed across my face. Twilight wouldn't mind if I use her bath, right?

I walked over and climbed in. I examined the bath, it seems to work like the ones back on earth. Looking up I noticed that there’s a shower head. I started up the water and adjusted it to my liking, very hot. I turned on the shower. 

I just stood there in bliss, feeling the warm water flow across my body. And let me tell ya, wet fur doesn't feel very comfortable. I snickered.

Flop

I glared through strands of dark pink hair. Damnit, I forget about the cotton candy in my mane. I can’t use the other bag, I wanna eat it! Well, I guess I will have to take more from that stallion. I reached outside the certain and grabbed a bottle of shampoo. I popped it open and squeezed soap on my mane and tail then scrubbed it in. Once I was done with my hair I moved onto my body. Remembering that I’m covered with fur I quickly got confused.

Do I use the shampoo or the body wash? Forget it I’ll worry about it latter. I shut of the water and got out.

I shook my body like a dog and scanned around me, trying to find a towel. Much to my dismay, there wasn't one. I opened the drawers under the sink. 

Toothpaste for dragons. Horn file. Bandages. Condoms, what the hell? I shut the drawer and backed away slowly. 

I guess I’m going out wet. I gulped, and with a flat mane. Well, I’m wet so I won't get too many looks, right? I mean, when Pinkie's wet her mane looks straight. Turning away from the sink, I opened to door.

“Ouch!”

I jumped back in surprise, I peered around the door to find Lime on the ground holding her nose. My eyes narrowed “Didn't I tell you to get lost?”

Lime let go of her nose and jumped to her feet.

“The All Powerful Lime was impressed with your bravery-” Me, brave? Yeah right. “-nopony has ever stood up to Lime before.”

“Lime is just a wandering mare looking for a home, and we think we found it!” Oh HELL no, I’m not sure how much of this girl I can take!

How do I get her to leave… aha!

“Then where are you going to live? All the houses are far unworthy of your talent. A traveling mare such as yourself needs the best of the best right?”

Lime puffed out her chest with pride “But of course!” Good, now leave and never come back. 

Instead, she put her arm over my shoulder and smirked “How much does it cost to rent a room at Sugarcube Corner?”

Dear God, what have I done?


	5. Chapter 5

“-and so Lime was like “Sister, I’m not going to join you. Your rivalry with Twilight has gone too far!” and she was like “Yes you are, I’m your big sister and you have to listen to me.” There was no way Lime was taking part in that shit. Besides Trixie is only a minute older than Lime.”

Lime Lulamoon was talking my ear off as we exited Golden Oaks. We passed two tipsy ponies named Rainbow and Applejack. I stopped walking and watched them. Rainbow and Applejack where having an arm wrestling contest on a stump outside the Library. Next to them where a couple of cups of what I assumed was cider. A crowd was gathered around cheering and betting money on who will win.

Rainbow’s arm nearly gave out but she steadied herself and put more strength into it.

“Ready to give up Rainbow?” Applejack said with a smug grin.

“No way in hell,” She hiccuped “I refuse to lose!”

“Those two are as stubborn as a mule,” I mumbled and walked away.

\-------

Rainbow saw a flash of pink in the corner of her eye and looked over. A grumpy, wet, and flat maned Pinkie was walking away with a brown unicorn talking in third person following her. Memories of Pinkie’s birthday party came rushing back making her shudder.

'Should I be worried? Her mane is straight and she looks quite pissed. Although, I would be grumpy too if I had to deal with that mare. But…' Dash was knocked out of her thoughts when felt her arm make contact with the stump.

“Haha!”

“Aw, come on!”

\-------

“-so Lime asked “If this Ponyville is so bad then why do you keep returning?” Trixie of course mentioned this ‘Twilight’ pony again and-”

Why won't this mare shut up.

Finally I found Sugarcube Corner through the chaos and walked in. Before Lime followed me in, I shut the door and locked it. I was about to head upstairs when I heard a nock.

“Hey, you forget Lime.” The said pony knocked again. Too bad, your not getting in. “Should Lime come back later?”

The unicorn's voice faded as I made my way upstairs. I opened Pinkie’s bedroom door and walked in, shutting the door behind me.

I leaned against it and sighed, these ponies are driving me nuts.

I always thought that it would be awesome to suddenly end up in Equestria, to get away from all the war and hatred that was on earth. But it's not as awesome as I thought it would be. Don’t get me wrong, I love it here. It's just that I didn’t want die, suddenly get my soul snatched away, forced into someone else's body, and take their life away just to fulfil my dream!

Heh, why am I not surprised though. It just like a human to take away one’s life for there own selfish desires. I ran a hoof through my mane and looked over at pinkies bed

“I should probably get some sleep.” I walked over and crawled in.

“Speaking of sleep, why was Pinkie in a coma?” I yawned and turned toward the window, letting the soft glow of Luna’s moon wash over my body.

It's probably nothing to worry about, it's not like there's an evil mastermind of higher power out there that's planning something terrible and they needed the pinkie out of the way or something, right?

Right?


	6. Chapter 6

Rainbow Dash hiccuped.

The Rainbow maned mare was completely out of it which caused her to occasionally trip over her own hooves. A big red blush covered her face.

“S-stupid Applejack, first she beats me at h-hoof wrestling then she has the n-nerve to send me home because i’m “Too drunk’? Stupid mare,...” Rainbow continued ranting as she made her way home.

Bang

Rainbow froze and looked behind her.

“Oh it's you, what do you want? Wait, what are you doing? Stop, STOP! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”  
\---------

 

BANG

…..

BANG

Aghhh

BANG

What the hell? I groaned again and rolled over, it's too early.

BANG BANG

……

BANG BANG BANG BANG

“OKAY, OKAY, i’m up!” I yelled at whatever was making that noise. I rubbed my eye before pulling it back in confusion.

Oh right, hooves. I’m a pony now.

BANG

I blinked and turned toward the window, Lime was outside throwing rocks at the window. Why ain’t the window shattered by now?

I opened to window right before Lime threw another rock. I ducked as the rock sore over my head and hit pinkie's party cannon, making it go off. A yelp escaped past my lips.

“Heeeeey Pinkie Pie,” the brown mare sang “time to wake up~”

“Don’t you think I know that?” I growled, why won't this pony take a hint?

“Oh yeah, can you let me in?” She asked with a smile. Oh god, its that cute pony look. I must resist! Remember she is Trixie's sister! Wait, Trixie has a sister?

…..

“Fine, just don't break anything!” I stuck my head back in and got off the bed. I made my way down stairs passing Mr. and Mrs Cakes room. I stopped and peeked inside.

It was empty, literally. There was nothing in it. Where are they, what happened to them?

Knock knock

Oh right, Lime. I continued downstairs. When I got there I opened the door and there, waiting, was Lime Lulamoon. 

“Lime is ever pleased that let her in,” I ground my teeth “prepare to be hugged!”

Wait, what?

I gasped at the sensation of suddenly having two hooves wrapped around my neck in such a loving way. Lime was hugging me…

“Hahahaha- wait, why is Limes shoulder wet?” I gasped and push myself away, I backed up and brought a hoof up to my eye. I was crying. I don’t understand, why am I crying?!

“Pinkie, You alright?” I looked up at the one speaking, Lime was looking down at me with a worried look on her face.

I plastered on a fake smile and said “I’m alright just a little tired is all. Oh will you look at the time, gotta run. Bye!”

I took off out the door, tears dripping in my wake. I was dimly aware of passing Twilight on the way out.  
\---------

 

Twilight turned her head and watched Pinkie run off crying, wondering whether to go after her or not. She blinked and turned back to the strange pony in front of her.

“What did you do?” Twilight growled, stepping forward.

The brown unicorn shuffled her hooves “Lime did nothing, all she did was hug her and next thing Lime knew the mare was running out the door! If you ask Lime, it's a little strange. Pinkie is like one of the nicest ponies In ponyville, right? Lime expected to be met with a warm welcome but instead all she got was a cold one.”

“She [i]is[/i] the nicest, Something is definitely going on.” Twilight mumbled, suddenly the door slammed open. Shining armor and Two Royal guard were standen in the doorway.

“Shining!” Twilight squealed in happiness. She trotted up to him and rubbed up on him before pulling away. She frowned finally noticing the pears the guards were holding “Shining, whats wrong?”

“Wheres Pinkie Pie?”  
\---------

 

I galloped down the road passing many ponies along the way, to where I don’t know. Eventually my gallop became a trot then a walk.

I stopped, catching my breath. I don’t understand, why was i crying? Was it because how warm that hug was, or was it the scent of lavender? She smelled so much like my mom…

Images of her death flashed through my mind. Oh God, I’ve been so worried about getting home I’ve never thought off what i’d do when I get there! I’m an orphan now, what is there to go back too?

“I’m alone.” I whispered, laying down I covered my eyes and started bawling again.

"Don't cry...please"

My ears perked, I lifted my head and looked around.

“Hello? Who said that?” I asked, no one answered. I shook my head, now I’m hearing voices. I must be going crazy. I wouldn't be surprised though, after all i’ve been through.

Thump Thump Thump

Huh? I looked behind me, there was a little white rabbit behind me thumping his foot. Oh yeah, isn't that Angel?

“Hey Angel, you aren't the one who said that, did you?” Angel just stared at me with a confused look.  
“Nethermind, what do you want?” He nervously thumped his foot and pulled on my tail like he was trying to drag me somewhere. He huffed in anger then hopped in front off me than pulled my ear.

“Whoa you hopping demon, what are you doing?” I growled when he hit me over the head with the carrot he was dragging around “OK OK i’m sorry! Now tell me whats going on!”

Suddenly his eyes widened in surprise, Angel grabbed my head and forcefully turned my head behind me, pointing.

Coming down the road was Shining Armour and two other guards holding spears.

The royal guard? What are they going in ponyville?

They stopped behind me. Shining nodded his head signaling the guards, they stallions got on either side of me and forcefully picked me up.

I struggled against them violently “Hey what gives, let me go!” I squeaked when they put there two spears against my sides.

“Pinkamena Diane Pie, you are under arrest for the murder of the Element Of Loyalty, Rainbow Dash!”


	7. Chapter 7

I stopped struggling “Murder? Rainbow Dash? What are you talking about?”

“Pinkie, I can’t believe you would do this.” Shining ignored me “Rainbow trusted you, they all trusted you. You make me sick.”

I sat there staring at him, Rainbow was murdered? How is that possible, this is supposed to be a land of harmony! Sure there is cops like we saw in ‘The Gift of the Maud Pie’ and all but I thought they were there just there for the sake of the plot.

“Hey, are you listening to me?” I shook my head clearing it before grinning which probably didn't help the situation much.

“This is quite the joke you're pulling on me I mean, Rainbow Dash? Murdered? Thats funny but it's not possible.” The gaurds just glared at me.

“Okay, so it's real but why me? What makes you think I had anything to do with it?!”

Shining stepped forward and pulled a bag out of...somewhere. Using his magic he pulled the contents of the bag out. In his magical grasp was pink hair.

“This fur, your fur, was found between the victim's teeth indicating she bit you during the assault and in case you didn't notice, there's a bit mark right there!” The white stallion pointed at my shoulder, I looked down.

Indeed there was a bit mark. Where did that come from?

“First of all, I have no clue where that came from. Second, I’m innocent! You can’t just go around arresting ponies willy, nilly!”

“Actually I can.” He pulled out handcuffs--er, hoofcuffs. My eyes widened. I turned around and bucked Shining Armor, this caused enough of a distraction for me to get away from the guards that had the spears.

I slipped under shining's legs and out the back like water, taking no time to think about what I just did, I took off running down the road. I heard Shining yelling something but I was already too far away to make out what was being said.

\--------

 

Twilight couldn't understand it.

Pinkie was a good soul, not to mention an Element Of Harmony. How could she do this? How Could she commit murder? Something is just not adding up.

Clip clop clip clOP CLIP CLOP-

Huh?

Twilight stopped before a sudden rush of air knocked her down. Groaning, she rubbed her head then looked up.

Pinkie was running away with Angel dangling from her tail with a terrified look on his face. Followed closely by Twilight’s brother and two other guards. Twilight widened her eyes before getting up and taking off after them.

\---------

 

I twisted and turned down roads trying to get away from the guards. Looking behind me I nearly jumped out of my fur at the sight of Twilight, who has now joined the chase.

Oh man, oh man, this isn't good- not good at all!

Uh, oh- I skidded to a halt, the ponyville schoolhouse was right before me. I looked over my shoulder. Twilight, Shining, and the guards were right behind me.

I’m trapped!

“Your at your end, give up.” Shining panted. I backed up until I bumped against the schoolhouse, kids were starting to look outside the windows. Damn.

Twilight stepped forward “Shining let me talk to her, please.”

Shining nodded and backed off, Twilight turned back to me, I was practically trying to climb the wall. I think I can if I really tried, though.

“Pinkie I don’t understand, why did you kill Rainbow Dash?”

“I told you, I’m innocent! Why won't any of you listen to me?!”

“Pinkie, there is too much proof linking you to the scene of the crime to deny you had something to do with it.”

“I’ve been framed, I would never kill anyone!!”

“Anyone?” Twilight raised an eyebrow.

Oops “I-uh-um.”

“Pinkie, whats going on? Did you murder Rainbow Dash or not?”

“NO!” I screamed before suddenly I felt some kind of energy inside me burst. I gasped and hunched over, holding my stomach.

There was a flash and next thing i knew I was standing in a large crater among the ruins of the schoolhouse. I blinked, and looked over at the only other pony standing. Twilight.

She was covered in dirt with her mane blown everywhere. She violently coughed out dust before gasping.

I Looked down at myself in confusion. Hmm, I don’t look any different except for-OH MY GOD.

Pinkie’s cutie mark is gone! There was also white highlights in my mane but that wasn't as big as a cutie mark disappearing, I actually like the highlights.

“I think I understand now. You're not Pinkie Pie, you're a demon!” Twilight growled charging up her horn.

“D-D-Demon? No, you’ve got it all wrong!” I shuttered, backing up.

“Nighty night, demon” Twilight blasted me with her horn.

I blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel coming soon
> 
> I know things don't make sense but everything will be explained eventually.


End file.
